seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 7
Aetas looked around and stood up. "Whelp I guess it's time for me to get going. My rides here." He dashed away. "HEY!!" Shelly and Artemis ran after him. Aetas skidded to a halt and kicked them both down into the sand. "I'm not letting either of you get close to me again." He glared down as Crai came down and tried to attack, but he dodged her punches and kicks. "You on the other hand are a cute one. Call me when you get tired of Frankenstein over there." He swept kicked her and flipped back up to his feet. "Woo, that was tiring." A portal opened behind him as he fell backwards inside. Chrono reached out, still face first in sand. "Dammit... Artemis... Why'd you kick us." - Aetas fell onto a cold hard floor, in the middle of a dark room. "Quinn. I know you're here, speak up." Quinn, was sitting in a chair, while chained to the floor. He had a table in front of him, with wine. "Can you help me?" "With the chains?" "No, the wine. I'm thirsty!" "Is that sarcasm? But oh well..." Aetas makes his way over. "So why're you chained up?" "For your safety." Aetas laughed. "My safety?" Quinn stares at Aetas, and then laughs alongside him. The two laugh, and Quinn wipes away his tears. "I've been waiting to say something badass and scary for over a thousand years... You have no idea How good it feels... But really, get me my damn wine or I'll make your dad your mother, and your mom your dog." Aetas gives him the wine to drink, and Quinn sighs. "Ahh... That's good Wine. Thanks." "So, I'm gonna need some help with these." Aetas raised his arms. "They're slowing me down." "I saw you get kicked in the man parts earlier. I must admit, it was hilarious." "Shut up and take these damn things off!" "Okay." Quinn flicks his arms, and nothing happens. "Sea stone?" "Sea stone." "Shit... Even at 100%, i'm useless there. We need the key. I know!" He snaps his finger, and a man with dozens of keys appears. "He has one! Get him!" Aetas lunged for the man and wrapped his chains around his throat. "Give me that damn key now!! Before I decaptiate you and use your body to feed my pets!!" The man with the keys choked, pulling on the chains and gasping for air. "Alright!! Aright! Let me go!!" "GIVE ME THE KEY FIRST!!!" "HOW CAN I?!" Aetas stops, and gets up. "You win this round... The Key Man." The man frees him, and Aetas laughs. "FREE! FINALY!" New chains wrap around him, and Quinn smirks. "Damn it... Not even 5 seconds..." Aetas growls and turns to Quinn. "What the hell you old shit!!" Quinn just laughed at Aetas as he struggled. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! Let me go!! NOW!!!" "You're in no position to be calling shots." Quinn kicked Aetas to the ground and stomped on his head. Aetas looked up to Quinn. "I swear, I'm gonna murder you, deep fry you, and feed you to the monsters in the calm belt!!!" "Ooh scary." "I WILL! When I... Break... FREE... okay... Impotent... Weak... Defenseless... You win this round... BUT I'LL WIN THE WAR!" "No, you won't." "Damn it." - Lonnie, checked his Palm, and Bonnie walked forward. "When are we going to get there?! Freya and Christie need to feel my wrath..." "Calm your cow tits. We'll get there." "Good, since that incident... My life only got worse..." "Aren't you dating someone?" "Yeah... But it's hard..." "Why?" "Because..." They heard a loud crash, and Airi comes out of a store room. "Damn it... Don't try to wrestle that red head kid... He throws almost as hard as Roku..." Airi looked at Bonnie. "Why do you make me feel inadequate? Better question. Why're you a cow?" Bonnie covered herself. "Are you looking at my tits? That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!!" "I've only been here for 10 seconds and I'm in a fight with a busty girl.... Story of my life." Airi unsheathed her sword and got in a uneven stance. "So are we gonna compare each other or are we gonna fight?" Bonnie laughs, and motions a 'come at me'. "Yeah, I'm a P cup. Men want me like a GODDESS." Lonnie coughs. "Virgin Cough No one wants you Cough." "SHUT IT!" "I'm stating a fact." "Well... I'm not a virgin anymore..." "How adorable. You must feel like a princess." Bonnie becomes enraged, and storms at Airi. "SHUT UP!" "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Lonnie walks away, snapping his finger. "Sorry lady, but Bonnie is one of those women who despises other women." "Too bad for her, I don't much care for beef." Airi charged for Bonnie, kicked her in her gut forcing her into the wall. "And I bet you're wondering about me, I'm a G cup." Bonnie snarled a little. "What the hell? You think you're better then me? Huh? YOU'RE JUST LIKE FREYA AND CHRISTIE, ACTING ALL SUPERIOR THEN ME!" Bonnie rushes Airi, and when Airi kicks her, Bonnie laughs, and punches her across the ship. "NOT AGAIN!" Bonnie leaps forward, crashing on the island. She throws her head back, and roars. "FREYA!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc